Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to multifunctional conferencing systems and methods of use.
Background of Related Art
As is known in the art, teleconferencing systems, video conferencing systems, and web conferencing systems are used in a wide variety of settings to enable effective communication among local and remote sites. Each of the local and remote sites have a teleconferencing system (including a telecommunication device with a loudspeaker and microphone), a video conferencing system (including a video camera, a video monitor, a loudspeaker and a microphone), and/or a web conferencing system (including a web-connected computer and video monitor, and may include a loudspeaker, microphone and video camera). At least one site includes a director controller that enables a director/host to control the distribution of signals (audio, video and/or information) produced at each of the sites for viewing and/or listening by the participants at the other sites.
For example, a web conference system includes a host that selects which site and/or sites to transmit the video information signals to the other sites. The host may also select which participant(s) is capable of sharing information with the other participant(s) or the host may provide the control of the web conference system to another participant. As such, the host may act as an instructor, a moderator or a participant.